Mine, Not Ours
by Snizer
Summary: Kiryu knows something about Jack that he wouldn't want to be revealed. Hints of Kingcrabshipping and Treasonshipping. ONESHOT


You might think that this is the kind of oneshot I came up with all of sudden and had to write it but actually this has been lying in my story folder for quite some time and I only now finished it, just to make it seem like I've been active writing stuff... *rolls*

But hey, I love Jack - Yuusei - Kiryu love triangle. I adore love triangles in general. Just what does that say about me as a person, a reader and an author...? (It means that I demand more love triangle stories coughcough)

* * *

_**Mine, Not Ours**_

"Really, Jack - it isn't that hard to notice it."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jack grumbled. The way how he took quicker steps away from Kiryu indicated otherwise, nevertheless. The blond boy had avoided the persistent stare of the other young man's golden eyes way too long: Jack knew Kiryu had something terrible, _humiliating_ to say.

"I know you do," Kiryu said, and Jack heard from his voice that he was smiling. Not that friendly, encouraging smile they had seen so many times before but the other kind of grin, more like a smile of sadistic sensation of victory. "But it seems like Yuusei doesn't know."

Hearing the other boy's name was what made Jack stop walking (more like half-running) at last. He stayed still for a short moment, then turned to look properly at his silver-haired team mate who wasn't much shorter than him. It kind of annoyed him, as it was obvious that he didn't make as big of an impression when standing straight while crossing arms and looking down at Kiryu's eyes.

"What does it matter to you what Yuusei knows about? It's none of your business."

"It is, really. It's enough of a reason that I happen to be the leader -" Jack snorted, he saw that one coming, "- but, also, and mostly because I'd really hate it if you got any closer to him."

His comment made Jack feel both irritated and shocked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Just what it sounds like," Kiryu responded. "It doesn't take a genius to see that you like him."

"And what does that have to do with you?" Jack growled, frowning.

"Oh, Jack, it has a lot to do with me," Kiryu said and, again, his cruel smile appeared on his face. "Well then... Would you prefer if I told Yuusei about how you feel... Or do you want to tell him yourself? You've got two choices, Jack."

Jack's facial expression didn't change but he felt cold in his stomach. He knew it, he had seen it many times: Kiryu wasn't afraid of challenges, and throwing one like this at him wasn't anything to be surprised of. Still, suddenly Jack felt unsure, almost defenseless... He didn't have the protection and the power of his cards now, not when words were his only weapons - and he wasn't too good at using them to his advantage.

"...I... That is... up to me to decide."

"Haa?" Kiryu tilted his head, baffled and curious. Jack huffed, annoyed.

"I'll do what I want, and you can do nothing about it!"

"I never said I'd try to stop you," the silver-haired boy hummed. "Be quick, Jack. Or someone else might make a move before you do..."

Kiryu sounded way too pleased of that possibility, it made Jack shiver. He growled at the leader,

"You just watch, Kiryu. He is mine."

"What a possessive thing to say," Kiryu giggled, "but you are right. He can't belong to the both of us. He can't be _ours_." Jack frowned at this.

"I really don't understand you, Kiryu. The more time I spend with you, the... crazier you seem." The other boy gave Jack a wide, twisted grin.

"That's off topic. You think _he_ will go crazy over you?"

Finally reaching the limit of his patience, Jack turned around quickly and walked away from Kiryu, muttering on his way quietly,

"You are fucking insane..."

Kiryu didn't respond to that, just let the blond boy disappear from his sight. He grinned to himself.

"This is one duel you are going to lose..."

* * *

Two days later, Jack had decided. No use beating around the bush anymore, he was stronger than that and, gosh, he just wanted to get it out of his mind. It was time to confess.

It was one of those moments when he couldn't help but feel nervous. He, Jack Atlas - nervous! Then again... This was all because of... _him_...

"This is one thing I can't give up on... He is the one I don't want to give up..."

Jack had noticed Yuusei walking behind the building their team had occupied as their headquarters, most likely heading to the direction of the coast. The young man followed him, leaving a good amount of distance between them: he wanted to surprise Yuusei.

Behind one particularly high pile of junk, Jack spotted a familiar colour of bright yellow: the colour of the streaks on Yuusei's hair. His feet suddenly feeling all numb, Jack approached closer to him. Should he call out for him? He judged against it, he wasn't entirely certain if his voice could reach the other guy's ears. He walked closer - and suddenly stopped. Another way too familiar hair colour - the colour of light silver.

First he didn't understand what he was actually seeing - sure, there were Yuusei and Kiryu, just the two of them, alone behind the trash pile - but they were too close, much closer than Jack had seen them to ever be. A pair of arms around the shorter man's waist, Kiryu leaning forward, Yuusei on his tiptoes... and lips on lips.

Jack had already lost, and only after that had he given up.

He didn't hear any of it but a few, quietly whispered words were exchanged between the two of his close friends.

"Yuusei... Are you mine?"

"...all yours."

* * *

... *more rolling* to the trash where I belong

? ? ? ? ? I have no idea what to say but thank you for reading (AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS ON MY STUFF WAHH)


End file.
